This is a proposal to the National Institutes of Health for continued support of the MIT Laser Biomedical Research Center (LBRC), a research resource center in laser biomedicine established in October, 1985 through the NIH Biomedical Research Technology Program. New and continuing activities are proposed in five catagories: (1) core research and development will occur in (a) laser spectroscopy studies for medical research; (b) ultraviolet, visible and infrared laser ablation of tissue; (c) microscopic studies of biological cells and structures using laser light scattering techniques; and (d) instrumentation to implement the above research and to enhance the LBRC facilities; [2] collaborative research will occur in dynamical light scattering studies of human tissue, laser spectroscopic imaging, spectroscopic detection of carcinogen-protein and DNA adducts, tumor detection and diagnosis through fluorescent dyes, and a number of other areas; [3] projects of outside researchers will continue to be supported using existing and new facilities and staff; [4] training and education will continue to be provided through hands-on laboratory experience, bi-weekly "Seminars in Lasers in Medicine", and annual workshop-minicourse programs; [5] dissemination of information will continue through our quarterly publication, "The Spectrograph", and other reports. Four laboratories for medical research will be either developed or substantially expanded. These new facilities, together with the existing LBRC resources, will be available to collaborative and outside researchers.